The Last Ignis
by deadinmonroeville
Summary: Vasariza Loale is the last of her kind. Ignis Fabri - Fire Makers. Her past is one forgotten by even the immortal elves, and not even Gandalf knows the whole story. Riza expects only pain when she joins the fellowship. But is there a little love as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So. I have recently gone through and deleted all but one of the old owner of this sites stories. However, one other caught my eye. The Last Ignis, I am pretty sure it was called. I read the comments, and yes, I agree, the chick was a MAJOR Marysue *shudders*. So I am going to attempt my own version of The Last Ignis. Please drop me a comment on how you think I'm doing, and if you read the past one please review and tell me what you think of my version. There! That's pretty much it, actually. I'm just going to jump right into the story, instead of doing a prologue, because I have no idea where this story is going. Please R&R!**

**Frankie.**

**P.S I am looking for a beta! Please, if your interested, PM me!**

**Sorry. That's all. :)**

**Frankie.**

**P.P.S In this one all she can do is this: Burst into flames when she's MEGA angry and control fire. That's it. And her eyes still flash red when she is a little bit angry. Yeah. And for those of you who didn't read about her past for the recent one, GOOD. Because I want to keep her past still a mystery. **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LOTR, JUST VASARIZA!**

**FINALLY:**

**CHAPTER ONE!**

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Hmm. I stood from the small log I had been sitting on, and brushed a stray piece of flaming red hair out of my eyes.

"I really need to cut my hair." I muttered to myself. You may think I'm weird, talking to myself and all. And in the middle of a forest, too. But I'm not crazy. I am not exactly sane, but I'm not crazy either. It's just I'm on my own a lot. Sometimes for 15 years. That's not that much for me, but still. I talk to myself so I don't forget how.

You are probably extremely confused. Let me explain.

My name is Vasariza Loale. A bit of a mouthful, yes. So I usually go by Riza, or Vasa, or something like that. I have gathered up a lot of names along the years. Just like the only other people I trust besides me. Aragorn, and Mithrandir. I am 9,000 years old (roughly – I don't really keep count) and I am of a species I can guarantee, you have never encountered before.

You are probably extremely confused.

Let me explain.

I am from a race called the Ignis. Only the oldest remember us, and to them we are extinct. And we are. Almost. I am the last.

Off that subject and into the here and now, I had recently heard whispers of a Council of Elrond, different races coming together to discuss what to do with the ring. Rumours were that it had been found. And I knew, from reliable… sources, that both things were true. So I was on my way to Rivendell. Imladris, as the elves called it. I, honestly, didn't particularly like elves. They just seemed… Stuck up. Ah well. I don't have to deal with them much anyway.

So. Back to the present.

I stretched my legs out, and turned to the flickering fire beside me. With a flick of my wrist, it was extinguished.

Ah. Did I mention I could control fire? No? Well. Now you know.

I walked over to a black stallion standing off to the side. This was my horse, Diandeil. He was one of the Mearas, who came to me a long time ago, when I was just a little girl – a century or so old. Back when I still had a family.

"_Come on old friend. It is time to move on again, my handsome._"

I whispered to him in elvish, stroking his nose.

I turned and mounted my self up on his strong back, before urging him onward, with some more quiet elvish words. On the way out, I made sure we trampled over the fire. I had already swept away as much of our foot/hoofprints as much as I could.

After all, in these times, you never know who's behind you.

**REVIEW PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! IF YOU HATE, JUST LEAVE – DON'T FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again! Me be back! Thanks to all who reviewed, or added this story to their reading list! I smile like a madman (literally!) when I see those :) And a SPECIAL thanks to my new beta reader, Chantelle Cullen. Thank you! :)**

**Oh and if you are a Secret of Moonacre/Little White Horse fan, and also a Robin fan, then you should go check out my other story that I am writing right now! It's called The Mockingbird and the Robin. Please go give it a try!**

**Oh and sorry, I know they aren't really talking like they should, but it's really hard changing my whole writing pattern, and I'm really lazy, so yeah.**

**SO…**

**On with the story!**

**Frankie. :)**

Several Days Later…

I had gotten several strange looks on my way through Rivendell, to my annoyance. The guards looked suspicious, and the others looked a mixture of curious, suspicious, and almost fearful. I mean come on! I'm not exactly an Oliphant standing on its hind legs with a ball on its nose am I!

However, I understand it, really. A stranger comes into your home, smelling of something you don't recognise. Who looks human, but whose scent is so different.

I admit, I would have kicked their butt by now.

Supposedly, the 'secret' Council of Elrond was to be held today. I don't know why they bothered trying to keep it a secret. The elves around here are nosier than anyone else I've met, and I've lived a long time!

Well, there was someone else. Someone who would stick their nose in everybody else's business, and yet nobody could hate him. We all loved him.

But that's a story for another time.

I was currently getting myself ready for the day. The almost petite sandy haired elf-maid had almost screamed when she accidently walked in on me dressing myself. Not from the fact that I could, in fact, get dressed by myself (though she was a bit put out from that), but from _me_.

And I don't blame her.

The large red burns spread all around my torso, sticking out on my only slightly tanned skin. Once you were burned by Ignis fire, the mark never went away.

9,000 years is a long time.

Anyway, now the maid always remembers to knock, after apologizing profusely that first time.

Once I had pulled on a dark green tunic, black/brown leggings, strapped a dagger to my waist and put another in each of my boots, I was ready to go. I would leave my bow here. I did have a sword, but I didn't particularly like using it. I wasn't very good, though I could hold my own in a fight. I just used my daggers, my bow, and my fire.

I pulled open the door, only to see a brown haired ranger, looking considerably cleaner than usual, standing on my doorstep.

"ARAGORN!" I yelled, a massive grin on my face, before engulfing him in a hug.

"Woah, careful there Riza!" He chuckled, staggering back a little.

I pulled back, only to take another look at his face and hug him again. He chuckled once more.

When we finally pulled away, I had a million questions for him.

"Where were you all this time? How long have you been here? Have you seen Mithrandir? Have you heard about the secret Council? I mean its SO not secret but still. I don't actually get why the call it secret when-"

"Riza!" Aragorn laughed. He was used to my rambling.

I at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry." I said.

Suddenly I sniffed the air.

"Hang on, Aragorn, you're… Clean! You don't stink!" I stared at him shocked, then suspicious.

"Why?" I asked him, my eyes narrowed. "Oh! Is it Arwen! Oh you guys are so cute together! I mean really you just make me want to-" I was muffled by an amused looking Aragorn putting his hand over my mouth. I went silent. I could see the pain in his eyes. I'd known him since he was a child. He couldn't lie to me.

"Aragorn?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, knowing what I was about to say. I just nodded, though the concern didn't entirely leave my eyes.

"So." I continued, pretending nothing had happened. He gave me a grateful look.

"You never answered my question. Questions. Whatever. Where WERE you?" I asked, almost forgetting about our previous conversation.

Almost.

"Well," He replied, looking sheepish. "I can't really tell you."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?" I said, dangerously.

Aragorn took a step back, and I could hear him chastising himself under his breath, muttering things like 'Honestly, I've faced orcs and goblins and not been scared and yet this girl can make me want to run for my life? Honestly…' And such things as this. If I weren't so annoyed, I would have laughed.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, Ri?" He asked me – begging more like. Haha. A future King, and he's begging. He needs more willpower.

But his face told me the truth. I knew he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't. "Fine." I told him.

'_I'll find out myself if he wont tell me._' I thought, as he smiled at me.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He glanced outside.

"Actually, Riza, I have to go. But I'll try and meet with you after this thing I have to do…" He trailed off. My eyes narrowed.

"Alright. Goodbye Aragorn." I told him finally.

He gave me a smile, before turning and walking quickly away.

And then, just like old times, I slipped after him, silent and deadly.

'_I want – and will – find out this secret. And when I want something, I always, always get it._'

**Review please! Give me feedback! :) **


End file.
